The present invention relates to a steam generating device that has two side panels easily removed from the main body of the device and an inclined plate is located at the steam outlet for reducing water in the steam.
A conventional sauna device for generating steam is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a rectangular main body 10 which has a horizontal plate 11 and a vertical plate 12 in the main body 10. A steam generating tank 20 received in the space 101 below the horizontal plate 11 in the main body 10 and a steam outlet tube 21 is retained in a groove 111 defined in the horizontal plate 11. The vertical plate 12 extends from the horizontal plate 11 such that an electromagnetic switch and a circuit plate (not shown) are respectively received in two partitions 102, 103 separated by the vertical plate 12. A water inlet tube 22 and a water outlet tube 24 respectively extend from the tank 20, and a steam outlet tube 21 extends from a top of the tank 20. A heater 23 is inserted into the tank 20 and a temperature gauge 25 is located at an underside of the tank 20. A wave release plate 26 is located besides the temperature gauge 25 to eliminate the affection of the water waves hitting on the temperature gauge 25. The maintenance for the device is inconvenient because if the electromagnetic switch and the circuit plate are to be taken out from the main body 10, the whole main body 10 has to be removed from the wall and a top panel 14 is disengaged from the main body 10 to access the electromagnetic switch and the circuit plate. If the tank 20 is to be fixed, a side panel 13 is to be removed. The steam contains a lot of water particles when it goes out from the steam outlet tube 21 and the water particles tend to be condensed and elongate the period required to generate enough steam.
The present invention intends to provide a steam generating device that is easily to proceed maintenance processes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a steam generating device and comprises a main body having two end plates connected two ends of the main body. Each of the end plates has an extension portion which is higher than the two sidewalls. Each of the extension portions of the two end plates has two notches defined in two sides thereof and two side panels each have two ends thereof respectively engaged with the two respective notches of the two end plates. A steam generating tank is received in the main body and has a water inlet tube, a water outlet tube and a steam outlet tube respectively extending from the tank and through the main body. A heater and a temperature gauge are connected to an inside of the tank.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a sauna device that is easily to access the steam generating tank received in a main body.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.